<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angel who Sinned by sanfinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629354">The Angel who Sinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanfinity/pseuds/sanfinity'>sanfinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel &amp; Human Interactions, Angel/Human Relationships, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanfinity/pseuds/sanfinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>San wakes up and finds out that he is an angel, with no recollection of who he was and how he got there. He is assigned a mission to guide a human named Lee Ara. </p><p>Angels never make mistakes...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angel who Sinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wind chimes. Church bells. No traces of sound made by people yet I felt that I was not alone. Where was I? Why couldn't I see anything?</p><p>Suddenly, a voice boomed through the hall(?) and my eyes flew wide open, and for the first time, I saw it. The hall. Specifically, a never-ending hall. Everything from the floor to the walls to the ceiling was pearl white, not a single speck of dust to be seen.</p><p>In front of me stood a man in a full white suit. He was at least 50 years old; his magnificent white beard instantly catching my eyes. He wore the sweetest, warmest smile I had ever seen.</p><p>"Do you remember your name?" he asked me.</p><p>I nodded. "Of course. My name is... My name..? I... I don't know."</p><p>He gave me a slight smile. "Well that's understandable. Those who become angels after death are rarely given back their memories of their past lives."</p><p>Angels? Deaths? What... Where am I?</p><p>"From now on, you are Angel San. Today, you will be dispatched to Earth to guide a human. This mission will determine whether you are worthy of upholding the status of an angel. LEE ARA. Remember this name and find her as soon as you reach Earth."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing and publishing my own story, I would greatly appreciate any constructive feedback :) Leave a  kudos if you enjoyed it! Will be updating whenever possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>